


What I Did on My Summer Vacation

by Wherethereissmoak



Series: Julie's Summer 2017 Hiatus Fics [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post 5x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: William reads Felicity his vacation report for school on the summer after the Lian Yu incident, and she thinks it may need some editing for secret identity purposes. Little does she know that Oliver might have gotten to it first.





	What I Did on My Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for some fluff so here you go. I don't have a beta, so sorry for any errors.

“Felicity, can I read my homework project to you?”

She looked up from her computer to see William standing there with a stack of papers in his hands and a hopeful look in his eyes. The more and more time she spent with this kid, the more he reminded her of Oliver.

“School doesn’t even start until next week – how can you have homework already?”

“My teacher sent an e-mail out saying we all had to do a report on what we did over our summer vacation. My mom made me promise I would work on it here if she let me come,” William explained.

Ever since they returned from their harrowing adventure on Lian Yu a few months ago, Oliver and Samantha had worked together on the whole co-parenting thing. And really Felicity too, if she wanted to be technical about it, since she and Oliver were together. William had been spending every other weekend with them, and they even went on a short roadtrip together for a week this summer.

“OK, lay it on me,” Felicity said.

William straightened and started to read his report.

“What I did over my summer vacation, by William Clayton-Queen. I added the Queen part in there, even though that’s not my official name, but I thought it would be okay since a lot of this is about dad. What do you think?”

 Felicity smiled at him.

“I think it’s just fine,” she said, making a mental note to bring this very topic up to Oliver because it seemed like William might want to take on his father’s name. It melted her heart at how the two were building such a relationship.

“I started out my summer in a very scary way. I was kidnapped by a guy named Prometheus, who some people called the throwing star killer. But I never saw him throw stars, so I just called him Adrian because that’s what my dad did. Speaking of my dad. I found out that my friend Oliver Queen was my real life dad and I was super excited. But I could not give him a hug like I wanted to on account of being all kidnapped.”

William took a big breath and continued.

“But then my dad came to save me and at first I was like – what? Because he was wearing the Green Arrow suit and then I figured it out that my dad is a super hero. This is the best thing ever. He helps so many people. He even helped me because he got me away from Adrian by shooting him in the foot. But then the bad guy blew up the island my mom and all of dad’s friends and family were on and were both super scared.”

Felicity reached out and squeezed William’s hand when his voice cracked.

“But then we decided to be brave together and go find them…AND WE DID! They were alive and safe because dad’s girlfriend Felicity found a way to save them. She’s kind of a super hero too, but she uses computers instead of arrows.”

Now Felicity’s eyes were filling with tears. This little boy could melt her heart just like his father.

“Then when we got back from the island, I got THE BEST NEWS. My mom and I were able to move back to my house in Central City and I can go back to my school with all my friends. AND I got to spend some weekends with my dad in Star City. He’s the mayor there, so he is an important guy even when he is not super-heroing.”

Felicity laughed at this.

“On my weekends with Dad and Felicity, we did all kinds of fun stuff. My dad taught me to shoot arrows and me and Felicity are building MY OWN COMPUTER from parts she just had laying around. And we went to baseball games and fishing. And for one whole week I got to drive around and look at cool stuff with them. That’s called a road trip. Felicity taught me what kinds of snacks are important to eat in the car to make a road trip great. My dad only eats healthy food so Felicity says he is not allowed to have a vote.”

Felicity was trying to hold in her laugh, and tears were streaming out of her eyes. William misinterpreted and frowned.

“You don’t like it, Felicity?”

“No, I love it, buddy. But I do have one little note,” she said. “You might want to leave the part out about your dad being the Green Arrow.”

“But that’s the coolest part!” William objected.

“I know, but Oliver is trying to keep that whole super hero thing a secret for now. You are one of the special people that get to know about it,” Felicity explained. The word “special” seemed to cheer him up a bit, but he still looked sad at having to redo his story.

“How about we save this draft for your dad, because he will love to hear it, and we work on another one together.” She reached for the papers in his hand, but he stepped back quickly. He glanced at something behind Felicity and nodded.

She was going to turn and look too, but he stopped her by practically shouting “I’m not done! There’s still more to my report.”

“Okay, okay, you don’t have to yell, buddy. What do you got for me?”

William shuffled his feet nervously and straightened his posture. Whatever he was about to read, Felicity could tell he was trying to get it exactly right.

“And then on the very last weekend of my summer vacation, I got to do the very coolest thing of all. I got to help my dad ask Felicity to marry him and also to be my stepmom.”

“What?” Felicity all but screeched. William grinned and pointed behind her. She turned around to see Oliver there, on one knee, holding out her engagement ring.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” Oliver said in that way that always made her heart skip a beat. “I know you said you wanted me to keep this ring for good, but I’m hoping you will take it back one last time. Will you marry me?”

Tears were streaming down her face as she nodded yes and he slipped the ring on her finger. She cupped his face and gave Oliver a kiss. Then she reached over and gave William a big hug.

“Well, William, it looks like you won’t have work hard to come up with content for your next vacation report,” Felicity said through her tears of joy.

“What do you mean,” both guys asked at the same time.

“After everything that’s happened, I definitely do not want to do the whole long engagement thing,” Felicity said. “How does a winter wedding sound for your ‘What I did over my Christmas Break’ report sound?”

William nodded. “Sounds great, as long as you take me sledding too.”

Oliver laughed. “It all sounds pretty perfect to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Drop a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
